The mission of the Cancer Center Flow Cytometry Core (hereafter referred to as the Flow Core) is to provide state-of-the-art flow cytometry/cell sorting services, scientific consultation, and technical support to facilitate interaction and advance scientific discovery in a reliable and cost-effective manner. The Flow Core operates with a philosophy that a core facility should be both a service for and collaboration with Cancer Center program members.